


无尽

by Juli_830



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_830/pseuds/Juli_830
Summary: --介于同人和cp随感之间的产物--OOC预警，不知所云预警
Relationships: Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 1





	无尽

**Author's Note:**

> \--介于同人和cp随感之间的产物  
> \--OOC预警，不知所云预警

我们都呼吸着凛冽的飘，是抓不住土壤的有力根茎，在遮天蔽日的热带雨林里面面相觑，殊不知在豪猪之箭刺穿我们的肺部时，我们成了同一串串珠上两颗微不足道的珠子，偶尔会有人拂去上面的灰尘--而绝大多数时候，那样做的是彼此。不再闪闪发亮的十字架，一道不常被暴露的疤，瘪掉的易拉罐和棒球棒，挤满人的孤儿院，污浊的小水洼，永远探索不完的科考船和父爱，军粮罐头里还剩些什么。鹦鹉的喙边是芒果的残渣，那里有和闷热并存的潮湿，芭蕉叶泛着烈阳，蚂蚁自顾自抬走它们伟大的战利品，隐秘在茂密树丛背后的野兽在肆意嚎叫，而城市里的夏日永不迎来她的戛然而止，机械包围的森林里电风扇永不疲倦，那是交叠的双手和坦诚，无尽的闷热被全数吸收。可笑吗？我们甚至需要人造的清凉；我的所见是镜子对面的虚幻吗？

又或者，我们其实一直都在温暖的海洋里，孕育出无数生命的万物之母。留着蜜与奶的话语，我怀着迟疑和决绝为你的衣服染上香料。我们相拥，拉上床帐，你取下你的花环赠与我，说神已祝福它们永不凋谢，那时你的眼神是似乎游离，还有隐约的轻佻、执着和不确定。我的手指试着穿过这层迷雾，有那么一段时间，我坚信我想要抓住它，你无意用丝毫力气将它们塞给我--它们只是被掏出来摆在那里。在某一个你出海捕鱼的早晨，我松手让它们回归太阳的身边。

“我们”，这可笑可爱的称呼，我的逃避令我坚定地相信“我们”不可分离。瞧吧，蝉鸣将一直都在，冬季校服已失去了存在的意义，夏日被无限延长，伊甸园的废墟里传出了钢琴声，被压抑的恐慌之下灯红酒绿，附带加了咖喱的一碗泡面，和满冰箱的啤酒。父辈的真相压在了我们肩头，我们像永动机般狂奔起来，在每一个被阴影覆盖的角落翻找。不管你我愿不愿意，两条平行线被此不断逼近，最终又相交了。

蛾子在路灯旁不愿离开，地下的奇迹在进一步向神靠近。而我们又回到了热带雨林，只是我低头，发现蚂蚁疲倦了，野兽倒下了，芭蕉强打着精神，仿佛这里的夏日已经悄悄地与秋天进行了更替。有什么烧焦的味道。我向鹦鹉打听，她说：“不知道啊，小姐。”我又转向一株苍老的橡树，他咳嗽着，模模糊糊嘟囔着古老的语言。而他只是沉默不语，或者偶尔开口，其余的全是精心制作的假面。我于是意识到我们在一个漩涡里，过往前来狩猎我们了，它是什么时候接近的，我说，他看向我的眼底，它一直跟在你我身后。似乎不满意自己的答案，他又补充道，而真实与你同在。

现在，我仍在地下，随身的十字架吊坠已经被托付了，那已是十五年后的轮回。真相，我笑了笑，它是无声无息的猎手，弓在暗处蓄势待发，但我甘愿接住这支致命的箭，正如我一直期盼它的到来。此刻，我的周围一片寂静，树木被烧焦的声音似乎也远去了。我于是捡起了手边的火把，用尽全力扔了出去，让这里烧得更快，即使明知几秒之后的巨大声响会吞没一切。我好像在朦胧中看见了他，轻轻地，我在他的耳边梦呓道：

“给我串珠上的一粒尘埃。加持君。”


End file.
